


Green Heron

by JessKo



Series: Kanan: A Ho: A Star Wars Story [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Client Slavin, Collars, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Escort Kanan, Gags, Gloves, M/M, Makeup, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Making ends meet on Gorse is proving harder than anticipated for Kanan Jarrus. His expensive habits certainly are not helping this. Thus, when the sun goes down, work of another variety carries Kanan through the weeks.Tonight he is meeting a new client with an oddly specific set of requests.





	Green Heron

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of the Rebels novel A New Dawn, which takes place in the year leading up to Season One and details the meeting of Hera and Kanan. 
> 
> Really just reading between the lines and considering what may happen between their interactions... I hope you enjoy!

_ Hera.  _

Kanan let the name roll over his thoughts. The name of the Twi’lek finally revealed to him... he did not think his luck could get any better. Not only was she beautiful, but she was exciting! Each meeting with her was an adventure - and it had only been a day! 

But now it was night, and time for Kanan to earn enough to pay rent to Okadiah for his room atop The Asteroid Belt. One would think his piloting work would pay enough, but that wasn't the case. Living just inside the bar had its perks, but an exponentially high tab was not one of them. Kanan made no effort to slow its growth either. 

He refused to allow his thoughts to wander far. After all, he drank to forget.

Tonight’s job had been arranged through a series of rushed correspondences. This person was in a hurry, and judging by the new Imperial presence, it was probably an officer looking for fun in their off-hours. 

This particular client, a "C. Slavin", had requested meeting at a hotel in Shaketown. This was the most seedy part of town, a place anyone with any sanity would avoid on principal; it was obvious this C. Slavin did not want to be found with an escort. 

Kanan didn't pay it much mind. Money was money and he charged a premium rate for his services. Being cheap  _ and _ reliable was something he'd learned not to do in this business. 

He entered the registration office early and was greeted with little more than  a grunt. This wasn't Kanan's first overly cautious client, and a key was wordlessly passed across the table. As he exited, he noticed a series of scuffed doors followed him before he entered the final room at the end of the hall. 

Once inside, he placed his bag on the bed and straightened the sheets. After opening the duffel, he removed a silk cloth and set it on the small table under the window, drawing the shades shut. He decided to ignore the dark stains on the coarse, drab fabric.

He then laid out the remaining contents of the bag, which had been selected based on the correspondence he had with C. Slavin. Strips of fabric, a crop, and other similar instruments now covered much of the table’s surface. Next came several toys, ensuring they were sealed in their packaging. Something he could not gauge is where they may end up during a session, so Kanan always just brought new ones for work with a new client. 

He soon went to the refresher, first washing his face and then trimming his beard. As he freed his hair from the tight ponytail to which he was accustomed, the crimp in his brown locks from the elastic turned into a gentle wave after a few passes of a brush. 

As he looked at his reflection, Kanan traced the deep lines trailing from the corners of his eyes. He was no longer sixteen, and proved unable to play off his youth and charm for work, so a job like this was something he’d resorted to taking. He would not abandon such marketing tactics, however, so certain measures had to be taken. He applied a tan powder to his face, covering all imperfections. Next was a dash of a shimmering pink powder to each cheek, followed by meticulously applied eyeliner . He looked not a day over seventeen, just as the twenty-seven-year-old had promised. 

He pulled his brown shirt over his head, revealing a mesh top and a thin leather cord tied around his neck. Slavin had only requested an hour session, so Kanan would not waste time on a big reveal. They had already agreed to terms, so he had a vague sense of what to expect. 

The scene was well-crafted in his mind. As he finished folding his shirt and placing it in the duffel, a knock was heard at the door. Three raps in quick succession, then a fourth after a short delay. 

It was Slavin. 

Kanan quickly drew a blue pill and swallowed it dry. Turning up his charm with a provocative smile, Kanan opened the door.

“Hello,  _ daddy _ .”

At first Kanan had found the term demoralizing, but it had lost its sting from years of abuse. Now it was just another string of letters, and this one just happened to earn a large tip. 

Slavin was a human male of average stature, with piercing blue eyes and cropped black hair. His boots confirmed Kanan’s suspicion that this was an Imperial, but Slavin's otherwise civilian clothing did not reveal any sort of rank. A blush quickly found its way to his cheeks.

Kanan stooped to eye-level with the other man, who stared back stiffly as he purred.“Is something bothering you, daddy?” 

Slavin looked like a deer in headlights for a moment, and Kanan worried if things would take off on their own, or if he would have to force it for the credits. But he was snapped out of his thoughts by Slavin roughly grabbing his chin. 

“Do you mock me, Heron?” 

Kanan instantly regretted the throwaway alias he gave this client, as it instantly reminded him of Hera. He lingered on his last look at her, running down a dark road, her bright green lekku trailing behind her. 

“Do you?” Slavin’s grip tightened, forcing Kanan to slur his reply. 

“No daddy, I want to please you!” 

A grim smile crossed the man’s thin lips. 

“Good boy. What did you bring for me today?” 

Slavin released Kanan’s face and padded to the table, careful to keep his posture low. 

As he was decided what to show Slavin first, he heard a groan from behind and whipped around. 

“Look what you have done.” Slavin showed Kanan his palm, which had a fine dusting of pink powder. “Clean it.” 

Kanan took a small towel - one of several he had brought - and a pair of black gloves back to Slavin, using the soft cloth to wipe away the powder. 

He held up the gloves. “Would you like to protect your hands?” 

Slavin nodded, and Kanan expertly pushed his limber hands into the thin, leathery material. The man seemed to admire them, flexing his hand into a fist and ensuring they were pulled tight, with the seam ending just after his wrist. 

Kanan went back to the table, picking up the small selection of collars he brought, ranging from thin chain to thick leather. Slavin beckoned him over and browsed the selection. After deliberation, he selected a green woven rope collar with metal clasps. Knowing what was expected of him, Kanan stooped down to bear his lean neck to his client. 

The coarse rope soon was pressed hard against his skin, the clasps snapped into place behind his hair.

“You ought to cut this, nearly as bad as the lekku of a Twi’lek to let it grow out so.” 

Kanan fought the immediate impulse to strike the man at such a comment.  _ Standard Imperial banter _ , he told himself.  _ Nothing to take personally _ . 

“Sit.” Slavin ordered, his voice raised. Kanan did as asked and watched the officer help himself to two thick strips of fabric, the blindfold and gag. 

Kanan stooped down as the other man reached around him, fastening the knots tightly. He remained still, gnawing on the fabric within his mouth as the man’s presence wandered again. 

“On your hands and knees. Present yourself.” Slavin ordered, finally finding his stride. Maybe this session would not be painfully awkward after all. 

Kanan’s pants were soon roughly pulled down, pooling at his knees. He wore no undergarment and thanked his little blue friend for the half-aroused member that was now exposed. 

Slavin growled at the sight of it. A silken hand caressed Kanan’s hip, and he leaned into the soft touch. He felt the bed shift, and weight was pressed into his hip as Slavin climbed onto the bed. 

The sole of a boot was suddenly pressed between his shoulder blades. He resisted at first, arms straining. The Imperial’s hand caressed the tense musculature, tracing along the outside before teasing the inner arm with a feather’s touch. 

Kanan bit hard on the gag. 

“Down.” 

He buckled his arms, the side of his face roughly pressing into the mattress. The boot shifted to press on his ear - never was he so glad that he did not get it pierced. 

Slavin held this position for a while, admiring the larger man submitting to him. He ground his heel into his cheek, and Kanan made a guttural sound. The client then yanked on his collar, eliciting another gasp. 

Satisfied, Slavin removed his boot and Kanan made no move to rise. He slid off the bed, and went back to the table, returning with a toy. 

“I think I would prefer you full, sweet Heron.” He said dotingly, caressing Kanan’s ass. 

Soon he felt the cool sensation of lube around his hole, followed by the presence of a finger. A soft moan escaped through the gag, encouraging Slavin to add a second. Slow thrusts brought Kanan’s cock to attention, and he felt a flush cover his chest. 

“You just love my hand filling you, don’t you?” Slavin asked, to which Kanan moaned loudly in pleasure as he crooked his fingers to stroke his prostate. 

Kanan felt a cock ring slide onto his member, the grip of the device keeping him erect. 

As soon as it was in place, he felt the fingers leave him, his ass now empty. Kanan uttered a pathetic whimper, begging for more. 

Enticed, Slavin hummed. Kanan felt an object pop inside him, then another, and a third in quick succession: the beads. Voraciously, they entered his body, each larger than the last, until all eight were inside of him, shifting around as he adjusted his hips. 

“Oh Heron, you take these so well for daddy…” Slavin mused, squeezing Kanan’s ass cheeks together with his hands. Kanan felt precome gather at his tip, head flushed and begging for attention. He moaned softly. 

“But daddy must teach you a lesson.” The soft kneading was abandoned. Next came the harsh smack of the crop. Kanan bit down on the gag to suppress a cry.

“I saw you flirting.” The next hit was harder, hitting the other cheek. A quiet yelp escaped Kanan’s lips. 

“Flirting without daddy is very naughty behavior, Heron.” Three hits in quick succession. Left, right, left. 

“Especially with a filthy Twi’lek!” 

Kanan’s breath hitched as the next hit landed. This had to simply be a coincidence, and not… No, he hadn’t seen Hera. It was impossible. Maybe he just had a thing against Twi’leks in general? 

“The daughter of Cham Syndulla no less!” 

Kanan breathed a sigh of relief. This was indeed just a power fantasy and not some elaborate Imperial sting. But his sense of victory was short-lived as he felt the sting of the whip across his thigh. The leather was soft, but would still leave a purple welt around his leg. It made a sick snap as it made contact with his lower back. 

He pressed his face down into the mattress, enduring the beating. Slavin roared with a final crack of the whip, snapping across Kanan’s spine. He arched his back and shouted into the gag. 

Without a moment to recover, the whip clattered to the ground and Slavin leaned over Kanan, pressing his body against his back and reaching around to his front. Soft hands slid under Kanan’s shirt and groped around as the Imperial began grinding against his ass. The rough fabric of his trousers chafed the raw skin. 

Slavin’s fingers fumbled their way to Kanan’s nipples, squeezing them tightly as he made perverted noises. Kanan laid there and endured it, focusing on keeping his rear upright and peppering in soft moans of his own. 

Once bored and ready to move forward, his client slid off the bed and walked around to face Kanan’s front. The Imperial loosened his pants, his cock fully hard, standing at attention with a moderate curve. 

“Has daddy made himself clear?” Slavin demanded, a touch breathless. Turning his head up to face the source of the noise, Kanan nodded meekly. 

“Very good. I will remove your gag.” He announced, using the knot to jerk Kanan’s head up off the bed. “And you will please me.” Kanan moaned gently in acknowledgement. Slavin shuddered and hummed softly. “Ahh keep that up and you may earn yourself a reward.” 

Kanan forced a smile from behind the tight fabric. The knot to the gag was loosened, and Kanan opened his mouth to accept what he knew was coming. He propped himself slightly with his hands to raise his chest off the bed. 

Slavin stroked himself with one hand, using the other to insert three gloved fingers in Kanan’s mouth. He traced them with his tongue, sucking eagerly. 

Eyesight blocked, Kanan’s sense of touch honed in on this sensation, surprised by the thin fingers within him. However, they were quickly removed.

“Just like that.” Slavin commented softly, pressing the tip of his cock to Kanan’s soft lips. Kanan parted them slowly, sucking at the soft flesh pressing into him. His head bobbed as he teased the first few inches. Slavin quickly grew impatient, burying his hand into Kanan’s loose hair and pulling him down deeper. After a few deep thrusts, Kanan breathed through his nose and took the officer to the hilt, his face buried in coarse hair. 

Slavin leaned into the motion, pressing against Kanan and panting. He kept up expertly, using his tongue to elicit garbled moans from the Imperial with each pass, tracing the underside of his cock and pressing into the slit sensually. 

Pressure increased on his head as Slavin grappled for support when he reached his climax. Kanan propped himself up on his elbows, and soon the other hand gripped tightly on his toned shoulder, leaving little half-moons where his nails dug in through the gloves.

With stuttering breaths, Slavin suddenly pulled back - not surprising, as this had been a part of their agreement. He bit his lower lip seductively. 

“Did I please you, daddy?” 

Kanan’s question was answered with a sharp cry, a shot of thick and warm come landing on his cheek, trailing down his face lazily. It slid along his jawline, gathering in the patch of thick hair at his chin. Slavin stroked it affectionately, making circular patterns in the slick on Kanan’s face. 

He used his thumb to coax open Kanan’s lips, and a tongue snaked out from between them to lap at the come coating the glove. 

“You pleased me wonderfully, Heron.” He said softly. 

After each finger was cleaned, Slavin sat beside him and pulled on Kanan’s collar. Kanan moved in the direction of the pull, finding his head pulled into Slavin’s lap. The sudden adjustment caused the beads to shift again, making their heavy presence known. Kanan’s cock twitched, held stiff by the ring and begging for attention. 

But this did not escape Slavin’s watchful eye. 

“Oh Heron, how could I forget about your needs? But first, delicate boy, you must promise me something.”

“Anything, daddy.” Kanan replied, words thick like syrup. 

“I do not want to see you with another disgusting tail-brain again.” Slavin declared as if he was giving a speech. Kanan internally groaned.

“Of course, daddy.” A sharp bite in Kanan’s words was hidden behind the saccharine delivery.

“I will hold you to this promise, Heron.” He said, stroking Kanan’s hair, and pulling on it. 

Kanan smiled softly for his client, nodding. Slavin used Kanan’s long hair to clean himself off, then rose, walking back to the rear of the man presenting himself. 

Ignoring his sore thighs, Kanan felt the slick begin to dry on his face. He looked forward to his next date with the refresher, especially as he noted the clumps of wet hair sticking to his neck. 

Without warning, a single large bead was pulled out from his ass, coming out with some difficulty. 

“So tight…” Slavin mused, pulling out the next with a firm tug. Kanan shuddered as the bunch that had settled inside him was moved, one after another. 

At the last bead, Slavin simply held it taut, not apply enough pressure to pop it out. Kanan pulled against it for release, but Slavin combated his movement, and soon his hip was held steady by a firm grip. Kanan growled. 

“Anxious, aren’t we? I have just the thing for you, then.” 

The last bead was yanked out mercilessly, and kanan felt himself pushed forward, hips crashing onto the bed and crushing his erection. 

“On your back.” 

Kanan complied quickly, turning over and centering himself on the bed. After a moment of waiting, Kanan felt a hand grasp his ankle, pushing his leg up and out. He mirrored the action with his other leg, curling his spine to present himself fully. 

He felt more lube applied, and a single finger enter, to loosen him up rather than pleasure him. Kanan regulated his breathing, guessing what Slavin might have selected. 

A thick nub soon replaced the finger, pressing against his ass and slowly stretching it. The deeper the object traveled, the wider it got, and it its widest, Kanan felt pushed to his limits. He loved the sensation, bringing himself further and further, testing how wide and deep he could take it. 

As suspected, Slavin had selected his newest toy: a dildo with a thin tip and thick knot at its base, which was currently being swallowed by his eager hole. It was pale orange in color, supposedly modeled after the member of a Rancor. Kanan found the selection ironic, seeing the Imperial’s stance on aliens. 

He was not given much time to think as the knot fell into place inside him, the curved tip of the dildo teasing his prostate. It was now his turn to shudder. 

“So pretty when you are full…” Slavin commented, likely stroking himself again now that the toy was in place. Kannan wriggled around a bit, pleasing his own body as the synthskin writhed within him. He felt more pre-come emerge from his tip, catching the attention of Slavin. “So excited too.” 

The hand from his ankle now gripped Kanan’s member tightly and began to stroke, with Kanan bucking his hips into the motion. 

The cock ring was slipped off his member on one stroke, and it was not long until he came, spilling into Slavin’s hand as well as his own chest. 

“Sit up.” 

He was met with another shot of come to the face, this one splurting on to his forehead. Kanan felt a hand grip his head, then wipe itself on his hair. 

“Stand.” 

On shaky legs Kanan rose, standing blindly in front of the bed. The knot of the toy pressed at his entrance, the weight of it causing his cock to perk back up, but also kept the toy in place. 

He felt his collar grabbed and his neck pulled down, where Slavin roughly kissed him. His tongue prodded within his mouth, exploring each crevice, and he bit at Kanan’s lips. 

The alarm Kanan has set on his comm link went off with two short beeps. 

“What was that?” Slavin asked tensely, shoving Kanan onto the bed.

“10 minutes left, daddy.” Kanan did his best to purr in spite of the sudden and uncomfortable shift of the toy within him.

An awkward silence fell over them, so Kanan tried to sit up into a seductive pose, his mouth open slightly. 

“Oh, forget it. The mood is gone.” 

_ There goes my tip _ .

The blindfold was soon yanked from his face, and he found Slavin scowling, fully dressed. His eyes wandered down to Kanan’s crotch, expertly shaved save for a small patch of short hairs above his half-erect cock. 

“Go clean yourself.” 

Kanan shrugged and slid off the bed, rising to his feet and spreading them apart. He reached back and extracted the toy as erotically as he could muster. Slavin chewed his lip as he watched but was otherwise silent. 

Placing the discarded dildo on the bedside table, Kanan then made his way to the refresher, washing his body and hair quickly and emerging with a small towel around his waist. Slavin was still there, sitting in a chair pulled from the table with legs crossed. He had turned the lights up considerably. 

“Huh.” He mused, looking Kanan’s toned form over in now bright motel room. “You look older than your years, Heron.” 

Kanan shrugged.

“Gotta pay the bills. Nothing make-up can’t fix.” 

Slavin reached into his pocket, retrieving a stack of credits. He had paid half up front, and the other half of the agreed amount was now due. Kanan counted it when it was passed over. No tip. He forced a sweet mewl of thanks. 

“Payment for service is only fair.” Slavin said somberly, turning to the door and then walking out, presumably off to his quarters back on the looming Star Destroyer.

The gloves felt heavier than expected, and Kanan realized there was something inside. He tipped them out to find more credits - a 50 percent tip! 

A smile emerged as Kanan imagined all the ways he could spend this extra cash on a certain Twi’lek...


End file.
